Si j'avais su
by Laure1
Summary: Harry revoit Hermione deux ans après Poudlard. Mais qui est cette petite fille à ses côtés? Harry ne le sait pas et s'en inquiète alors que Voldemort rentre de nouveau en contact avec lui. Pourquoi? Quel est ce nouveau mystère? Chap 2fic terminé
1. Katy

Si j'avais su...

Cela doit faire plus de trois que cette fic est dans mon ordinateur alors voilà, je suis motivé à vous la faire lire. Comme je suis une fille très sadique et que je suis aussi stupide ( avis de virginie) alors je vais vous la couper. Grr… je suis méchante mais si vous voulez la suite et ben, y a qu'un seul moyen de l'avoir. Le petit bouton en bas pour me donner un avis.

Bonne lecture

Chap 1 : Katy

Depuis deux années, il avait quitté Poudlard, son école de sorcellerie, deux longues années, qu'il n'avait pu revoir tous ses amis, celle qu'il avait aimé. Son image était présente dans on esprit, son prénom gravé dans son cœur. La nostalgie de son enfance l'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour. Dès sa sortie de poudlard, Voldemort avait encore une fois fait rage en menaçant tout ceux qui comptait pour Harry, après cet scène horrible, Harry dut encore une fois faire face à la réalité qui le ronger depuis de nombreuses années, il devait mener cette guerre tout seul.

Flash :

Harry venait de sortir de la demeure de Voldemort mais celui-ci avait encore une fois lâchement déserté. Cependant, Harry entendait toujours sa voix qui disait : Je les tuerais tous, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce personne ose approcher le tristement célèbre Harry Potter.

Harry sortit de la maison sachant que ce n'était terminé. Dès qu'elle le vit sortir en un seul morceaux, Hermione lui sautant dans les bras.

- J'ai eu si peur, Harry !

- C'est fini pour l'instant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? elle posa sur lui, un regard intrigué qui en disait long sur ses sentiments.

- Voldemort et moi n'a pas combattu, il s'est sauvé.

- Comme d'habitude !

- Non, la prochaine fois, il sera encore plus fort. S'éclipser avant de combattre, n'est qu'une ruse, il veut préserver ses forces pour l'ultime combat. La prochaine fois, c'est à vous qu'il s'en prendra.

- Ce ne sera pas le premier fois ! gémit Hermione.

- Mais, tu ne comprends pas. Il veut m'anéantir aussi bien physique que mentalement. Il va vous tuer les uns après les autres. Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir par ma faute !

- Et moi, je ne veux que tu livres ce combat tout seul, tu as besoin de nous.

- Non ! répondit sèchement Harry. J'ai besoin de moi et de moi seul.

Hermione le regarda, elle ne pouvait le comprendre, personne n'avait pu comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment précis. Hermione se retourna et partit, depuis Harry n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle ni de Ron, Ginny.

Cela faisait deux ans, deux ans, qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'elle ni de Voldemort par le même occasion. Harry ne supportait plus la solitude ou du moins la seule compagnie d'Hedwige. Il devait avait grandi, mûri, vieilli et beaucoup changé. 

Pourtant malgré ses deux années de séparations, il ne pouvait l'oublier, il l'aimait tant. Il aurait pu sacrifier sa vie pour elle ce qu'il a d'une certaine façon fait étant donné que sans elle, il ne pouvait vivre mais survivre. Il prit entre ses mains, un pull qu'elle avait oublié dans son dortoir, la veille de leur séparation.

Harry se souvenait de tous les détails de leur amitié et de leur amour. Car, ils étaient sortis ensemble durant quelques mois mais à cause de Voldemort, Harry avait préféré la laissait partir, la laissant croire que pour lui ce n'était qu'une occupation Alors qu'il voulait lui sauver la vie. 

Il n'avait pas oublié la douceur de ses lèvres, la beauté de son visage, la chaleur qui dégageait de sa peau quand elle était là. Il était sorti avec plusieurs filles à poudlard comme Cho Chang, Harmony mais jamais aucune d'elle ne lui avait fait ressentir ce sentiment qui faisait qu'avec elle, c'était spécial.

Il descendit dans le chemin de Traverse pour trouver un livre sur les prophéties. Mais ce qu'il na savait c'est que ce jour-là allait changer sa vie.

Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel quand Harry partit chez lui, il portait toujours les mêmes lunettes rondes qu'avant et n'avait pas changé de coiffure.

Harry traversa lentement le chemin qui menait à la boutique où quelques semaines plutôt il avait commandé son livre. 

Harry pensait encore et toujours à elle quand une petite fille d'environ 1 an  lui attrapa les cheveux.

 Harry se mit à crier de douleur quand la mère se retourna.

- Melle Granger ! fit sa mère sur un ton réprobateur en lui donnant une tapette sur les doigts pour que l'enfant lâche sa prise. Puis elle se retrouva vers la victime et s'excusa à la place de sa fille. Je suis désolé ! C'est ma faute, j'aurais du faire plus….

Harry leva la tête et dévisagea la femme, elle ressemblait étrangement à elle. La jeune femme était assez grande et fine, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clair, des yeux marrons, c'était elle, Harry n'avait aucun doute, à ses côtés , son cœur battait si vite quand il était à ses côtés. A cet instant, il eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher mais il se retint.

- …Attention finissa t-elle dans un murmure.

- 

Elle  détourna son regard de lui puis elle le fixa une nouvelle fois mais dans ses yeux cette fois-ci. Après un long silence, elle prit la parole.

- c'est toi réussit-elle à dire.

- Oui, Hermione, c'est moi.

- 

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula.

- Je te présente ma fille fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Ta fille ? 

- Oui, ma petite fille, elle s'appelle Katy.

- Bonjour toi, fit Harry en caressant le visage de l'enfant. Elle te ressemble beaucoup, elle      sera aussi belle que sa maman.

- Merci.

- Bon bah, il faut que j'y aille. 

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Hermione, j'ai été heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Harry.

Il la dévisagea une dernière fois, pourquoi le seigneur s'il existe vraiment car Harry était loin d'être croyant, lui infligé encore de telles souffrances, ne souffrait-il pas assez de savoir qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'un autre homme que lui. 

Harry lui adressa un dernier sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Puis partit dans le direction de la librairie.

Il traversa toute la rue, et entra dans l'édifice. Il alla directement au comptoir.

- bonjour, j'ai commandé un livre au nom de Mr Potter !

- Harry Potter dit le vieux libraire en consultant son livre des commandes.

- Oui c'est ça !

- C'est quoi le nom du livre déjà ?

- Les prophéties légendaires.

- J'en ai reçu un mais il est réservé fit le marchand en sortant de sa réserve.

Harry commença à partir mais il entendit une cliente du magasin qui demandait le même livre que lui . Un livre qui n'était généralement pas la Bible du sorcier. 

Il traversa un rayon et examina la fameuse cliente. 

Il était choqué en s'apercevant qu'Hermione voulait avoir le même livre que lui. Le libraire lui donnant le livre en lui adressant un petit sourire poli qu'elle lui rendit. 

Elle  fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son porte monnaie mais elle s'aperçu qu'elle l'avait oublié, elle commença à rendre le livre quand Harry arriva vers elle.

- Décidément, on a pas fini de se croiser aujourd'hui !

- Tu as raison , je crois.

- Je peux t'aider.

Harry demanda le prix du livre et paya sous le regard ébahi d'Hermione.

- Je t'aurais payé un café mais comme tu vois j'ai oublié mon porte monnaie alors si tu veux bien venir chez moi, je pourrais te rembourser.

- J'accepte volontiers.

La maison d'Hermione se trouvait sur une petite colline qui dominait la ville, l'endroit était à proximité d'une petite forêt et bordé un lac. C'était vraiment magnifique. 

L'intérieur de la maison était assez riche et rempli de photos. Harry s'arrêta sur l'un des cadres qui attira particulièrement son attention, c'était lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard du temps où il sortait encore avec elle.

 Il se souvenait du jour où la photo a été prise, dehors la pluie tombait depuis la veille, les cours avaient été annulés à cause d'une tempête qui devait frapper au-dessus du collège. Harry et Hermione était dans la salle des Gryffondors assis près du feu dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Colin arriva avec son appareil, il voulut prendre une photo mais Ron l'empêcha et lui attrapa l'appareil. Harry sourit à la simple pensée de la tête qu'Hermione avait fait quand elle a vu ce que Ron avait fait subir au pauvre Colin, alors pour s'excusa il accepta de poser avec Harry. Hermione avait toujours aimé cette photo, Harry s'étonna qu'elle la mette encore chez elle après tant d'années. 

D'autres photos le fit sourire, une de Lui, Ron et Hermione, d'autres seulement d'elle puis quelques une de sa fille.

Son regard se posa sur une autre photo, de la petite Katy sortant de la maternité en dessous il pouvait y lire : Katy Lily Granger.


	2. J'ai pas changé

Si j'avais su….

Mais qui est donc le père ???? Tel est là, la question, mais vous devez bien vous en douter un peu voir totalement !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elle m'ont fait hyper plaisir, 15 en 5 jours, pour un seul chapitre, c génial ! Je suis ravis, ça m'a fait pleins de mail à lire ce matin dans ma boite quand, je suis rentrée. Et pour vous remercier, je vous rajoute le dernier chapitre. Ma fic ne faisait que 10 pages sous word. Et, j'ai aussi mis à jour toute mes dernières fics posés sur ce site.  
Bonne lecture !

Et, au faite, j'attends votre avis pour cette fin, hein, n'oubliez pas !

Le deuxième prénom de l'enfant surpris Harry, Lily était le prénom de sa défunte mère, Hermione le savait parfaitement alors pourquoi lui avait –elle donné ce prénom.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Hermione.

- elle s'est endormi ! Tu veux boire quelque chose lui demanda t-elle poliment.

- Tu m'as promis un café si je me trompe lui répondit-il en souriant.

- D'accord.

Harry se posait pleins de questions sur la situation d'Hermione. L'intérieur de sa maison était  propre, Harry ne sentait dans aucun cas, la présence d'un homme sur les lieux. Elle devait vivre seule. Hermione lui tendait une tasse de café sans rien dire, elle n'avait que très peu ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait quitté le chemin de traverse et Harry comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir, il l'avait en quelques sorte trahi, il avait trahi son amour, son amitié cette nuit là face à Voldemort et deux ans, après il se retrouvait dans son salon en train d'admirer sa défaite face à sa vie, elle avait continuer la sienne et lui il n'en faisait plus parti. Il devait ce faire une raison, sa vie était voué à la solitude depuis son enfance, il était seul, la solitude doit être sa seule compagnie, sa seule amante.

Harry se décida à rompre le silence qui pesait dans la pièce.

- Tu vis seul demanda Harry avide de savoir.

- Avec Katy lui répondit Hermione.

- Et son père il fait quoi ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, il n'a même su que j'étais enceinte répondit la jeune femme avec une infime partie de tristesse qu'Harry perçut dans sa voix.

- Et après tout ce temps , tu ne lui as pas dit ? remarqua Harry outré.

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas où il habite répondit-elle

-  Et lui n'est pas revenu te voir ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué qua ça Harry et en plus ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu sa raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Pourquoi as –tu donné à ta fille comme deuxième prénom Lily ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui choqué.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est marqué sur l'un des cadres.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Harry ! s'exclama t-elle. Moi aussi j'ai une question à te poser, pourquoi m'as-tu largué sans explications ?

- Mais je t'en ai donné des explications clama Harry.

- Non, c'était des excuses, qu'elle est la véritable raison, Harry Potter ?

Harry la regarda un instant dans les yeux puis devant la détermination qui se lisait dans on regard, il baissa les yeux. Plusieurs questions lui traversèrent l'esprit, surtout sur elle. Qu'avait-elle voulu insinué quand elle disait que ce n'était que des excuses, peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être qui lui avait eu tort.

- Je dois partir fit-il .

Il se leva attrapa sa veste et sortit , Hermione le suivit en l'appelant mais il ne se retourna pas. Il n'aurait pas du aller chez elle, il devait plus la voir, il ne devait plus l'aimer mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Harry traversa le jardin, devant le portail , il croisa un jeune homme roux mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il rentra chez lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry eut enfin le livre qu'il attendait tant. Il le dévora en une journée. Sur les centaines de prophéties, inscrites, une seule révéla ce qu'il désespérait de trouver. Harry cherchait des prophéties qu'il lui était destiné car comme Dumbledore lui a dit toute l'histoire est déjà tracé, il voulait savoir si il était capable de vaincre Voldemort, si cet ultime combat sera son dernier, mais une seule prophétie attira toute son attention. Il la relut plusieurs fois pour comprendre tous les sens possibles. 

Quand le désespoir l'envahira, de celle qu'il aime

Il se séparera, 

Ne sachant pas que quelques mois plus tard, elle donnerait naissance à son enfant.

Personne ne saura, le secret qu'elle lui cachera.

Pourtant, l'heure de son ultime combat viendra

Elle lui avouera savant que cette révélation-là

Le forcera à revenir vainqueur face au destructeur.

Harry se demandait ce que signifie cette prophétie et surtout à qui s'adressait cette maudite prophétie. Puis d'autres questions d'ordre personnel revinrent en tête, comment se fait-il que la fille d'Hermione porte le prénom de sa propre mère, pourquoi l'avait-il vraiment laissé tombé il y a deux ans ? 

Harry s'ennuyait tellement et puis maintenant il n'était plus question de revoir Hermione, elle sera une proie pour Voldemort mais si durant ces deux années, il n'a pas réapparu c'était justement pour la préserver de lui,il l'aimait de trop pour la perdre sinon il l'avait peut-être quitter par peur de trop l'aimer, il la voulut se préserver d'elle. Il ne savait pas et s'en voulait d'être partie comme un voleur après tout la femme de sa vie c'était elle, après elle il n'y  avait eu personne d'autre.

Il prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire.

Hermione,

J'ai réfléchis au raison qui m'ont poussé à notre rupture et je suis venu à deux raisons, je t'aimais de trop pour te perdre ou alors j'avais peur de trop t'aimer. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux est juste ou si il y a un peu des deux. Je t'aime tellement que je n'aurais jamais supporté  te voir mourir à cause de moi. C'est principalement pour ça que j'ai voulu t'éloigner de tout ce qui me concerner. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas cessé de t'aimer quoi qu'il s'est passé entre nous, mon cœur t'es resté fidèle.

Je t'aime, Harry.

Harry accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et l'envoya chez hermione.

Hermione étudié elle aussi le livre des prophéties quand le hibou cogna à son carreau, elle fut d'abord surprise puis heureuse de revoir la chouette d'Harry, elle décrocha la lettre et la lut . Une larme tomba sur le creux de sa joue.

Elle attrapa un parchemin qui traînait et lui répondit activement . Elle attacha à son tour la lettre sur la patte d'Edwige. 

- apporte ça à ton maître balbutia-t-elle rapidement.

Le hibou s'envola vers sa maison.

Harry lut rapidement la lettre qu'Hermione avait écrite. Une immense joie l'envahit, les mots qu'elle lui avait écrit avait refait naître ne lui l'espoir, l'espoir d'un amour qu'il croyait perdu à tt jamais. Il ne pu s'empêcher de relire encore une fois la lettre.

Mon cher Harry

Je viens juste de lire ta lettre qui a réveillé en moi les même sentiments qu'autrefois, des sentiments qui m'ont jamais quitté. Pourtant aujourd'hui, encore bien des choses nous sépare. La distance que l'on a prise durant ces deux années, ne peut pas s'arrêter de croître jusque parce que tu l'as décidé. Moi aussi, Harry j'ai souffert pendant ce temps, moi aussi, je t'ai aimé. Dans l'histoire, on était deux, et ça aurait dû être toujours à nous deux, ensemble de décider ce qui était le mieux et pas à toi de décider pour moi. Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans mon cœur, de ma tête, dans ma vie. Tu peux pas réapparaître du jour au lendemain et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sais à quel bon mes mots ont te blesser mais à quel point aussi ils vont permettre d'espérer à nouveau car tu sais que je t'aime toujours.

Hermione.

Harry s'assit sur son lit un sourire aux lèvres ce qu'il avait redouté venait encore de se produire. Il s'était rapproché d'elle encore un peu plus alors qu'il devait l'éloigner, mais c'était trop tard pour la faire partir maintenant, ce qu'il devait faire c'était la protéger de lui. Harry s'endormit avec la désagréable impression qu'il était revenu que son ennemi allait réapparaître à cause de lui.

Le lendemain, matin, Harry se posa sa main sur sa cicatrice qui le brûlait incroyablement. Il avait rêvé de Voldemort, il en était certain. Sa peau se mit à frissonner rien qu'à penser à son rêve, il avait l'air si réelle et si pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé si ce rêve était prémonitoire le seul problème c'est qu'Harry ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait tout oublié sauf Voldemort. Il ressentait l'envie de parler de ce rêve à Hermione, elle était une bonne sorcière très intelligente, sûrement la meilleur qu'il connaisse. 

Il s'habilla rapidement et partit. Une vague impression de déjà vu l'envahit soudainement quand il se trouva devant la maison d'Hermione. La porte était entrouverte, Harry entendait Panterond miaulait devant la porte sans oser entrer. Sa cicatrise lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur son front et avança lentement à cause de la douleur qui s'amplifiait plus la maison était à proximité. Harry sentit son estomac se nouait , c'était son rêve qui se  réalisait. A ce moment, Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt un cauchemar mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler de la fin. Un rire forcé retentit dans la maison. Harry sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa devant lui. Il entra dans la maison malgré la douleur. La voix provenait du salon.

- Voldemort hurla Harry en le regardant avec un regard rempli de haine.

- Te voilà, enfin Potter ! Tu en as mis du temps. Regarde-là ! ( Il posa ses mains sur le visage d'Hermione) Elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas, dommage qu'elle doit mourir.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher cria Harry.

- Tu n'es pas en possession d'exiger quoi que ce soit.

- Elle n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, c'est mon combat, pas le sien. Lâche-là !

- Tu ne comprends donc rien,  Potter. Ce n'est plus toi qui m'intéresse. Je peux te détruite comme je veux, même maintenant si je le désires. Regarde-là, rempli de remords. Elle regrette tant de choses, tant de moment. Mais jamais, un seul avec toi ! comme c'est pathétique.( Il se mit à rire d'une voix qui sonnait faux).

Le regard d'Harry bascula entre Voldemort et Hermione , entre l'amour et la haine, entre son amour et son ennemi. Pourquoi maintenant, c'était à Hermione de payer à cause de lui. Ca ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

- Ton amie aurait aimé te faire part d'un secret qu'elle a gardé précieusement depuis ces deux dernières années mais je crains qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de te l'avouer.( Il leva sa baguette sur Hermione) Avraka Davra!

Le chat lui bondit de dessus en le griffant à la main faisant dévier le sort contre une cadre, Hermione soupira. Elle fixa Harry dans les yeux. Il pointait sa baguette sur Voldemort mais se retourna vers elle pour la délivrer.

- Va-t'en murmura t-il.

Hermione courut à l'étage , elle redescendit sa baguette à une main et son bébé dans l'autre. Et se plaça à côté d'Harry.

- Va t'en ! répéta t-il en pointant toujours sa baguette sur lui. Sauve toi avec ta fille !

- Non, je ne te quitte plus, Harry. Sans toi, elle ne sera jamais en sécurité, on a besoin de toi et toi, tu as besoin de nous répondit-elle avec sachant où pouvait mener sa requête. Plus jamais il ne nous séparera.

- Tu es si sur de toi ricana Voldemort. Je peux vous tuer tous les trois sur le champs, une famille encore détruite par moi.

- Endoloris hurla Hermione .

Voldemort hurla durant un court instant, Hermione lui ordonna d'implorer pardon à Harry pour tout le mal qu'il lui fait. Voldemort se mit à genoux et bredouilla quelques mots d'excuse. Il touchait à présent sa baguette  et l'attrapa, il se retourna vers Hermione.

- idiote ! hurla t-il. Tu croyais vraiment que ce sortilège marcherait sur moi, moi qui en  connaît toute les failles. SERPENSORTIA 

- Hermione ! hurla Harry en voyant le serpent s'approchait d'elle et du bébé. Part vite.

- Non ! je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois.

- Hermione, dépêche-toi répéta-til en voyant le serpent de plus en plus.

- Harry, aide-moi.

- Laisse là, elle et viens vers moi parla t-il en fourchelangue.

- Harry, je t'aime. Ta fille t'aime reprit-elle.

- Quoi fit Harry en se retournant.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

Elle disparut de son champs de vision.

- Comme c'est émouvant se moqua Volemort. Je suis désolé de gâcher encore vos occupations mais je dois y aller.

- Non, je commence à en avoir mare de toi, alors on va en finir maintenant.

- Je crois pas, il pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

- Tant que je serai en vie, je t'empêcherai toujours d'agir Voldemort.

- Alors, je n'ai plus qu'à te tuer. Dommage, tu étais mon plus fort adversaire, tu as réussi à faire mieux que ton père en me combattant mais comme lui, tu risques ta vie pour une cause perdu. Vous ne comprenez donc rien. Mais je ne suis pas encore décidé à te tuer.

Il se transplana. Voldemort avait disparu. Pour combien de temps, personne ne le savait.

Harry sortit de la maison, Hermione était devant, elle ne bougeai pas, de la peur se lisait dans son regard. Harry la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, Harry sanglota t-elle.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas.

- Chut !!! ne t'excuse pas, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant pour toujours.

- Pour toujours !

- Quoi qu'il advienne de nous, Harry, quelque soit le danger, promets moi de ne plus jamais m'éloigner de toi. Je suis une grande fille, tu sais et moi aussi je sais me défendre. Mais ses deux années sans toi étaient pire que ce soir. Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, Katy a été privé de son père trop longtemps, tu ne crois ?

Harry répondit d'un petit signe de tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il sortit d'une grande bâtisse moldu où il était inscrit MAIRIE, avec un petit livret à la main. Hermione l'entendait dehors avec Katy dans les bras. Harry prit son bébé dans ses bras et lui parla :

- Alors, Melle Potter Katy, que dirais-tu d'aller dans notre maison ?

- Papaaaa fit la petite fille en lui se blottissant dans ses bars

FIN


End file.
